


A Shieldshock Ficlet

by tobinlaughing



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fyeahdarcylewis, ShieldShock - Freeform, euphemisms for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinlaughing/pseuds/tobinlaughing
Summary: Wysiwyg in 100 words.





	A Shieldshock Ficlet

Had this been a movie, or any other bit of contrived entertainment, the streaks of grime across Darcy's cheeks and forehead would have been artfully placed; she'd have been flushed, glowing, not sweating profusely, and her scraped knuckles would look a lot less like an infection risk. Still, when she let loose a triumphant whoop and Steve lowered the car down onto its successfully-changed tire, Steve felt an electric rush course through him and jolt the horny animal that was his hindbrain. 

She'd changed the tire; now he wondered if he could convince her to help him test the shocks.


End file.
